Valtra N Series (Farming Simulator 17)
The Valtra N Series is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a medium tractor suitable for all manners of work. The N Series has a large number of advantages over other tractors of its size category, including a high Max Speed, Reverse Drive Control, a massive fuel tank, and two available engine upgrades. This makes it extremely competitive in both price and capabilities. Advantages *'Fast:' The N Series is the one of the smallest and cheapest tractors with a top speed of 53 km/h / 32 mph. *'Reverse Drive Control:' The N Series is the smallest and cheapest tractor fitted with Reverse Drive Control, which enables it to switch its driving direction - and then go as fast in reverse as it would forwards. *'Fast Reverse:' Even without Reverse Drive Control activated, the N Series has an impressive top speed when driving backwards. This makes it highly useful for jobs that require going back-and-forth constantly, such as when working with a bucket or palette fork. *'Two Engine Upgrades:' The N Series can be upgraded with two different engines. One will put it at the same strength category as a or , while remaining highly competitive in price and maintenance to those two tractors. The second upgrade gives the N Series even more power, while still being remarkably cheap. *'Large Fuel Tank:' The N Series has a very large fuel tank for its size category. It does not have to be refueled as often as other tractors. *'Full Paint Customization:' The N Series' body and rims can both be repainted in any color. Disadvantages *'Slightly Underpowered:' In its default setup, the N Series has no problem with most small farm equipment and tippers - but may still struggle up steep hills when carrying such equipment. Its engine upgrades (especially the second upgrade) can solve this problem easily. *'Slightly Light:' The N Series may occasionally tip over when lifting heavy loads with its . Avoid making sharp turns while lifting objects or cargo high above the tractor. Customization Front Loader Attacher * No: Can't install a attachment. * Yes (+$800): Adds a attachment point at the front of the tractor. Engine Setup * N134: No change to engine power. * N154e (+$10,000 and +$20/d): Increases engine power output to 121 kW / 165 hp, which is slightly less than a but at a significantly lower maintenance cost. * N174 (+$20,000 and +$40/d): Increases engine power output to 136 kW / 185 hp, making this tractor powerful enough to comfortably tow and operate some medium field machinery. Main Color Wheel Setup * Standard: Basic wheels. * Narrow Tires (+$800): A narrower set of wheels. Slightly improves the vehicle's turning radius, but also makes it more prone to tipping over. * Wide Tires (+$900): Slightly wider tires give a bit of extra stability. Rim Color Specifications *'Price:' $119,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $170 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $2,380 + $5,950/h + $1,190/d *'Engine Power:' 107 kW / 145 hp *'Max. Speed:' 53 km/h / 32 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 21 km/h / 13 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 315 L / 83.2 gal *'Front Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Bolt) *'Rear Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Ball), Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 6,281 kg Gallery Category:Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Valtra Category:Valtra Category:Farming Simulator 17 Front Loader Tractors